gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dianna Agron
|GebOrt= Savannah, Georgia, USA |imdb= 1872698 |twitter = DiannaAgron}} Dianna Elise Agron '(*30. April 1986 in Savannah, Georgia) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Quinn Fabray dar. Leben Dianna wurde 1986 in Savannah, Georgia geboren und ist zusammen mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder in San Francisco aufgewachsen. Sie ist eine Halbrussin, da die Familie ihres Vaters ursprünglich aus Russland stammt und ihr ursprünglicher Familienname, Agronsky, wurde in Ellis Island verändert. Ihr Vater ist jüdisch und ihre Mutter trat dem Judentum bei, weshalb Dianna eine Bat Mizwa hatte, welche die religiöse Mündigkeit für Jungen im Alter von 13 Jahren und für Mädchen im Alter von 12 Jahren bezeichnet. Sie ging auf die "Burlingame High School" in Kalifornien und hatte als Teenager Tanzunterricht gegeben. Von August 2013 bis Januar 2014 war sie dem australischen Gastronom Nick Mathers zusammen. Im Juli 2015 wurde berichtet, dass Agron mit Winston Marshall zusammen ist, mit dem sie sich im Januar 2016 verlobte. Am 15. Oktober 2016 heiratete das Paar. Karriere Sie hatte Auftritte in Serien wie "Shark", "CSI:NY", "Numb3rs" und eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "Veronica Mars". Dianna übernahm auch die Rolle der Harper in einer dreizehn Episoden langen Serie namens "It's a Mall World" von Milo Ventimiglia. Diese wurde bei MTV ausgestrahlt. Außerdem trat sie in der zweiten Staffel der Serie "Heroes" auf. Des Weiteren war sie die Gastgeberin eines Mini-Musik-Festivals für "826LA" in Los Angeles namens "Chickens in Love". Ihre bekannteste Rolle ist die der Quinn Fabray, einer Cheerleaderin in der Fox-Fernsehserie "Glee". 2010 wurde Dianna unter vielen anderen jungen Hollywood-Stars ausgewählt, um an der Marketingkampagne "Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific Spring" teilzunehmen. Erfahrungen in der Regieführung sammelte sie im Jahr 2010, als sie im Musikvideo zu ''Body von "Thao with the Get Down Stay Down" Regie führte. Vorgestellt wurde das Video auf der Homepage der Hilfsorganisation "Oxfam America". Sie wurde von der Zeitschrift People auf die Liste der "Most Beautiful 2010" und auf Platz 26 der "Top Hot 100" Liste von Afterellen.com gewählt. Sie ist Vegetarierin und unterstützt die Organisation "PETA". Ende 2013 entstanden Gerüchte, dass sie in der Tributfolge von Cory Monteith nicht mitwirke, weil sie sich mit ihren Kollegen gestritten hat. Sie selbst bestätigte dies jedoch nicht und fand es schade, dass sie nicht mehr zum Cast gehört und vermisst Glee. Im März 2015 wurde bekannt, dass Agron ihr Theaterdebüt in "McQueen" als Dahlia geben wird, mit Stephen Wight als Alexander McQueen. Das Stück startete am 12. Mai im St. James Theatre in London und endete am 27. Juni. Filmografie Filme *2005: Talkers Are No Good Doers *2007: Skid Marks *2009: Celebrities Anonymous *2010: The Romantics *2010: Burlesque *2011: Ich bin Nummer Vier *2011: Der Jäger *2011: Glee on Tour – Der 3D Film (Glee: The 3D Concert Movie) *2013: Malavita – The Family *2015: Unity *2015: Zipper *2015: Tumbledown *2015: Headlock *2015: Bare *2015: Famous *2016: A Conspiracy on Jekyll Island *2016: All Alone *2016: Hollow in the Land Serien *2006: Drake & Josh (1 Folge) *2006: Close to Home (1 Folge) *2006: CSI: NY (Folge 3x07) *2006: Shark (1 Folge) *2006–2007: Veronica Mars (3 Folgen) *2007: Heroes (4 Folgen) *2008: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (1 Folge) *2009-2015: Glee *2012: Punk’d (Episode 9x03) *2012: Biography Channel *2012: Glee Dokumentarfilm: "Glee: Don't Stop Believing" *2012: GLAAD Media Award (moderiert) *2012: Ten on Top Musikvideos *2013: The Killers - Just Another Girl *2014: Sam Smith - Not the only one Theater *2015: McQueen Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 (nur UK und Brasilien Version) *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Trivia *Ihre beste Freundin ist Lea Michele, mit welcher sie sogar zusammen gewohnt hat. *Ihr Hund heißt Arthur. *Sie ist allergisch gegen Katzen. *Ihre Glückszahlen sind 3 und 13.thumb *Sie hat eine Tätowierung auf ihrer Seite, die sagt: "Mary had a little lamb", was sich auf ihre Mutter Mary bezieht. *Sie ist Vegetarierin. *Sie unterstützt die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA ('P'eople for the 'E'thical T'reatment of '''A'nimals). *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Elefanten. *Ihr Glückstag ist Freitag der 13. *Sie war mit Alex Pettyfer zusammen. *Sie ist Jüdin. *Ihre Hobbies sind kochen, lesen, in der Natur sein und Zeit mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie verbringen. *Sie tanzte als Kind unter anderem Ballet und Hip-Hop. *Eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher ist "Alice im Wunderland". *Als Sie mit der Crew im Flieger war, kam plötzlich ein seltsamer Passagier und küsste Dianna aufs Gesicht. Lea erschrak und schubste ihn von Dianna weg. Die Stewardess, die das Geschehen nicht mitbekam, drehte sich um und sagte: "Ihr zwei seid bitte leiser." Daraufhin schrie Lea: "Nein, dieser Mann hat gerade meine Freundin geküsst!" *Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder. *Dianna geht gern auf Friedhöfen spazieren.thumb *Sie gab früher Tanzunterricht. *Sie ist eng mit Mark Salling, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Harry Shum Jr., Cory Monteith, Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, Chord Overstreet und Jenna Ushkowitz befreundet. *Als das Time-Magazine Chris mit dem 62. Platz auf der Liste der einflussreichsten Personen des Jahres 2011 ehrte, verfasste Dianna für ihn einen kleinen Begleittext. **Folgende Worte hat sie über Chris geschrieben: "Chris wollte schon ein Schauspieler werden "seit er ein Embryo war" - sagt er selber immer. Genau dies gab ihm die Entschlossenheit "Ja, ich kann das" zu sagen - egal wie viele auch nein zu ihm sagten. Chris, 20, lebt die extreme Wahrheit, er spricht gegen das immer schlimmer werdende Mobbing an den Schulen, unter dem er selber in der High School gelitten hat. Die Ehrlichkeit, die er in seinen Charakter Kurt mit einfließen lässt, lässt einen taumeln. Unser Cast ist gesegnet Sachen wie "Dein Charakter hat mich dadurch gebracht oder hat mir geholfen dies zu tun" zu hören - aber niemand so sehr wie Chris. Wie es ist, die Kraft, die er dem Publikum gibt, aus erster Hand zu sehen? Es ist einfach wundervoll." *Sie sah Lea Michele bereits im Stück zu "Spring Awakening", bevor sie sie bei Glee traf.thumb *Sie erreichte Platz 75 auf der BuddyTV's Liste der "100 Sexiest Women of 2011". *Sie vermisst es nicht, lange Haare zu haben. *Sie ist das vierte Glee Cast Mitglied, das 1 Millionen Follower bekommen hat. *Während den GLAAD Media Awards gesteht sie, dass sie schon Mädchen geküsst hat und es ihr Spaß machte. *Naya sagt, dass sie die best gekleidete Person ist. *Es würde ihr nichts ausmachen Heather Morris zu küssen. *Ihr erstes Konzert besuchte sie mit ihren Vater und war von The Who. *Sie hat mehrere Spitznamen, unter anderem Charlie, Di, Lady Di und Lamb. *Wenn Glee in 10 Jahren ein Film wäre, würde Quinn, ihrer Meinung nach, mit Sam Zwillinge haben, der Junge sieht wie Sam aus und das Mädchen wie Quinn, und mit ihm in einem schönem Haus wohnen. *Sie spielte in einem Werbespot für den Nintendo 3DS mit. Links *Webpage - youmeandcharlie.com Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats